robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike (Extreme Warriors)
Spike was a loanerbot that competed in Season 1 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was lent to Sinclair Robotics for the Civil War competition, with the team calling themselves Team Buck-Eyed Bots for the event, where it represented the Union. Spike reached the second round in the Civil War, but lost to Manta there. Design Spike was a silver and brown two-wheeled robot armed with a pneumatic spiked axe as its weapon. Its body was designed to resemble that of a porcupine, covered in several large spikes along the top, sides and rear. While the robot was fast, manoeuvrable and featured a reasonably potent axe, Spike's design did not lend itself for self-righting, and its armor and exposed wheels were vulnerable to damage throughout its appearance. Robot History Season 1 Spike fought exclusively in the Civil War competition, representing the Union. In the first round, it fought Confederacy representative Bot-Ugly. Spike spun around on the spot as Bot-Ugly tried to grab it with its crushing mechanism, and got its axe stuck in the arena floor trying to strike Bot-Ugly. Bot-Ugly capitalized on this by grabbing Spike as it free itself, but Spike retaliated by firing its axe repeatedly at Bot-Ugly as it drove the latter and itself into a CPZ while Refbot attempted to separate them. The two competitors became wedged between Shunt and Matilda, before Spike helped Shunt pin Bot-Ugly against the wall and axed Matilda's fiberglass shell as she rammed under Bot-Ugly's casters with her flywheel. Spike axed Bot-Ugly again while one of its tires was almost punctured by Shunt, before dragging Bot-Ugly towards the pit as the latter began smoking. It pushed Bot-Ugly into the pit with assistance from the House Robots, qualifying for the second round. There, Spike met another Confederacy representative, Manta, for a place in the final. It immediately approached Manta as the latter attempted to position itself for an attack, but was rammed side-on near the Flame Pit before being pushed over it. Spike was rammed again by Manta as it spun away from the Flame Pit, before driving towards Dead Metal and being pushed across the arena by Manta. It reversed towards the pit and was rammed into the wall by Manta, where it became immobilized before Sir Killalot crumpled through its side as he forced it against the pit release button. Sir Killalot dragged and spun Spike across the arena, before it was released, landed on its side, and shoved into the pit by Manta. This eliminated Spike from the Civil War. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record US Series UK Series Trivia *Spike was one of three robots to share its name with other competitors from various versions of Robot Wars. The other two were the UK Series 3 competitor and the MTV Pilot competitor of the same name. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Loanerbots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots based on rodents Category:Robots to damage Matilda Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1